


He Called

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-09
Updated: 2006-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the GW500 prompt #119, post and the sdqb 444 prompt #13, slide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Called

When I met Quatre we were in the middle of a war. Neither one of us knew what side the other was on, just that anyone unknown was probably the enemy. When he let himself be distracted for just a split second I attacked, attempting to take him out with my knife. I was sure I'd be destroyed and yet when our Gundams locked in battle he told me we should not be fighting and he surrendered. When I asked him how he knew I would not destroy him he said he felt me reaching out for him, that I called to him.

Later, when he came to see me at the circus I somehow knew him even if I did not know who he was. I felt it, that call drawing me to him. I could hear him crying and even though the battle was over before I arrived the sense that he needed me did not go away. So I stayed with him. Stayed and fought, eventually regaining my memories and knowledge of who we both were.

It was the same when he fought with Dorothy. I felt him calling out to me and went to his side. Again the fight was over, but he needed me. I felt myself pulled to him, drawn by something I couldn't define or explain. Quatre called for me and I came. That was the natural order of things.

The war ended. I went back to the circus and to Cathy. I enjoyed performing and it was nice to have someone around who cared, but something was missing. Through it all I could feel Quatre somewhere on the edge of my mind. Never intruding or invading, just there, like a thought I couldn't quite remember or forget.

We stayed in touch via emails and the occasional card in the post. Somehow Quatre always knew where the circus was. Other people's mail was often late because we were on the move, but mine was usually waiting for me to pick up when I arrived in a new town. I never thought about it or questioned his knowledge; it was just something that happened.

When the second eve war was over and we destroyed our Gundams Quatre invited me to stay. He offered me both a job and a home. But I didn't take it. I still had that feeling, that sense that something was missing in my life. Something I needed to find. I thanked him, told Cathy good-bye and hopped the first shuttle to Earth. Trading my skills as a mechanic for the cost of the flight.

From there I began a long downward slide through a series of jobs and the occasional one night relationship. Nothing I could find would fill that void inside. No matter what I tried I couldn't seem to find the thing I was looking for.

Through this time Quatre was with me. I could feel him just in the back of my head. Some times stronger or weaker, but always there. I felt him reach for me once in a while, but I didn't reach back. I couldn't anymore. That sense of him was the only thing that kept me grounded and somewhat sane. It was what I held onto.

One morning after having been dirt side for a little over a year I woke to a strange feeling of emptiness. It took me a moment before I realized that he was gone. The part of Quatre that I had always been able to feel was no longer there. I had lost the only link I had left.

I'm not sure how long I laid there in the dingy motel room on the bed, frozen and lost in my misery. Without even thinking I reached out for him, calling his name. This was what I needed, what had been missing from my life all along. Quatre. The realization came as they often do just a little too late.

For the first time in memory I wept. Not just tears that fell from my eyes as I watched detached and removed, but truly wept with all the pain and loss that I had kept bottled inside for so long. It was dark in my room when I finally fell asleep, physically exhausted and emotionally spent.

The sound of a knock on the door registered as I slowly surfaced from a deep dreamless sleep. When it stopped I closed my eyes again only to open them at the click of the lock opening and the creak of the door.

"Trowa?"

I frowned. It couldn't be Quatre. He was on L4 and I was on Earth. How could he have found me? Why would he have even bothered to look? I studied him, confusion on my face, asking with my eyes the questions spinning in my head. So many things I wanted to know but in the end all I could say was why.

He crossed the room and sat down beside me on the bed. With a touch that was a soft caress he brushed the bangs back out of my face and smiled. "Because, you called me." 1


End file.
